


[Art] The Family Dinner

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Ben Solo Lives, Cannibalism, Dark, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Family Dinners, Fanart, Food, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gen, Guro, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!Семейный ужин. Сила Двух: Рей кормит своего дедушку. Избавившись от личности Кайло Рена, Бен Соло обрел новую цель — поддерживать здоровье дедушки Рей.The Power of Two: Rey feeds her grandfather. After discarding the persona of Ren, Ben Solo developed a new sense of purpose, which was to keep Rey's grandfather healthy.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] The Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Арт не по заявке, но вдохновлен комментарием под нашим постом набора, точнее, частью комментария — с «нуачо, не одному же Рену сходить с ума от тестостерона и ошалело гоняться за бабой по всей галактике». Артера заинтересовала проблема тестостерона у Рена.  
> 2\. Бен Соло на арте жив и к следующему семейному ужину восстановится.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/WzzKWNw/1.png)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tata_tamt?s=09rel=).


End file.
